Sasuke Lemon
by Hezabell
Summary: Kumiko is trying to be free from Orochimaru's clutches but she first has to get pass her biggest obstacle, Orochimaru's dog Sasuke Uchiha. Rated M for lemons


'Finally free.' I thought with a triumphant smile on my face. I had just escaped from Orochimaru's layer. I had been one of his many pawns. I knew I would be safe for a couple days seeing as Orochimaru was out taking care of his own business. I knew no one would tell because if you even had the guts to attempt escape the others praised you.

It was getting late some I decided to set up camp. Putting my backpack on the ground I pulled out the outfit I had hid for months. Slipping on my new outfit that consisted of a black fighting kimono that had a yellow border and a yellow slash with a printed on dragon going up right side of the dress. Quickly I burned my sound clothes making as little traces left as anyone could do.

I put my hands together and my naturally pink hair that fell to my waist and golden eyes turned into midnight black hair and blood red eyes. I developed a justu while at Orochimaru's. It caused he appearance of the person to change and it was extremely hard to undo the justu. It would be enough so if Orochimaru sent out simple henchmen it would fool them. But if he sent more advanced people it could cause trouble for me.

I picked up my bag again, jumped into a near by tree heading anywhere I could for the time being.

Just as I suspected the next week sound ninja were crawling everywhere. Non noticing me. I watched them from the hotel I have been staying at since I escaped. It was a difficult task to stay hidden. Especially when Sasuke Uchihais in the group that is in the town I'm staying at. Looking at the clock on the wall I could tell it was about dinner time. Picking up a purse I bought here I walked out of the hotel. When I turned the corner, out of the corner of my eye I could see Sasuke leaning against a building looking right at me. I kept a straight face but I could feel my insides twisting inside with nervousness. I didn't dare thing a single thought as I walked by with the simple fear that anything could give me away. As I continued on I could feel his eyes burning my back.

When I finally got into the restaurant I let out the breath that I didn't even know I was holding. Sitting down in one of the booths at the back of the place, I looked down at the menu that was already placed. When the waitress came I order my favorite, shrimp sushi and Chicken karaage filled Onigiri with a glass of water. Since I was the only one in the restaurant at the moment my food came quickly. For saying my thank yous I popped a piece of sushi into my mouth. This place made the best sushi. It was always delicious.

I almost chocked when I saw Sasuke in front of me. Having a coughing fit before I grabbed my water and chugging down half of it. I slammed it back on the table taking in a deep breath.

"That's attractive..." He said in a sarcastic tone. My face redden a bit. Not from embarrassment but from anger. I wanted to avoid him as much as possible since he was my biggest obstacle to being complete free. I wasn't completely free right now because there was still a chance of me being caught and dragged back.

"What do you want?" I had to change my voice a bit to keep from being recognized. He slid a picture across the table. The picture was of me.

"Have you seen this girl?" He asked in a serious tone. I knew I had to act carefully in this situation. The slightest mistake could cost me. I looked at the picture for a minute acting like I was trying to recognize the face before flinging it back to him.

"I'm afraid I can't help you. Never seen that person in my life." I said innocently. He grunted before getting up. He eyed me one more time before leaving. After I knew he was gone I let out another sigh of relief and put my head the table. The moment killed my appetite so I asked the waitress for a box to go, before heading to my hotel room. I threw the box into the fridge, then flopping on my bed. I closed my eyes and laid there for a few moments before sleep took over.

I was slammed into a wall, a firm hand holding my neck gently.

"You thought you could hide Kumiko, but I found you." He whispered into my ear running his tongue along the rim of my ear. I tried to pry his finger off my neck but it was useless. He moved his finger down to my breast giving one a good squeeze while his head went down to my neck nibbling on it.

"Stop." I said in a low voice. My hands went to his chest trying to push him away. He didn't budge. He grabbed one of my legs and propped it on his hip. He went back to my face kissing me roughly on the lips.

"You're mine for tonight but then we head back home tomorrow." He said.

My eyes opened a bit blurry from sleep. Looking out the window a black figure with red eyes that shone through the night sky was looking at me. I blinked my eyes a couple of times to make sure sleep was out of my eyes before looking at the window again. There was nothing there.

It was all a dream. I flopped back down onto my bed looking at the ceiling. I couldn't believe that I had just had a wet dream about Sasuke. I couldn't go back to sleep that night. I just thought about what I was going to do after I left here. Maybe I'd go to the Moon Country. It'll be easy to get a job and it 's know to have amazing beaches. It'll be perfect and how of Orochimaru's escaped men are know to go to highly populated areas. I smiled at the thought of going there.

When dawn came my bags were packed and I was ready to go. I headed down stairs to the main table and payed for my stay. Since it was still early and nobody was up yet I took my time. I didn't look back when I reached the trees. I just started jumping along. After the sun went up and I could say it was close to 9 a.m. I sat down on one of the branches pulling out a box from my bag. I opened my box, picking up my chopsticks I started to eat about half of my dinner from last night. It would hold me over until about lunch time where I'll finish the rest the stop in for the night.

By the time the sun was starting to go down I could say it was about 5 p.m. I would be stopping into another village soon. I stopped at one of tree to see I could hear anything.

I heard the sound of metal whisking through air. Just before I could do anything the wire wrapped itself around me and the tree, pulling me into it. The wire was tight and it wouldn't break even if I tried.

"Well, well look what I have here?" Sasuke jumped onto the branch holding the end of the wire. Oh no.

"You're that guy from the restaurant. What do you want?" I tried to play dumb, hoping he wouldn't know it was me.

"Don't play dumb Kumiko. I know it's you." He glared at me. I opened my mouth to speak but he stopped me.

"And don't try to say that you aren't Kumiko. You may have changed your appearance but your chakra is still the same, plus you got your favorite dish which gave it away." Well there goes my plan. He walked over to me performing a justu. I could see my once straight black hair turn into a wavy light shade of pink.

"I'll give it to you that it was hard to find a way to break that justu, but I got it." He smirked. He cut the wires and roughly turned me around into the tree. Grabbing my wrist he tied them in wire. I knew it was no use protesting. He lifted me off the branch putting me over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" He looked over his shoulder at me.

"We're going back to the hind out. It'll take about a day or two since you got so far. We'll be setting up camp soon for the though." He said jumping into a clearing.

"This should do." He placed me against a tree. He set up a fire that burned brightly as night came.

"I need to pee." I said suddenly. He seemed a bit surprised.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I turned and showed him my tied up arms. I heard him sigh before pulling me up by my arm roughly. He brought me over to a patch of bush. He push me down by my shoulders till I was squatting. He bent down and pulled down shorts and underwear. I saw the smallest smirk come on his face before he stood up. He stared at me for a few minute.

"Well?" He said.

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to do your business?" I glared up at him after he said that.

"Give a girl her privacy and I will." He let out another annoyed sigh but turned around. I started to empty my bladder slowly, while I did that I reach into my pouch and pulled out a sharp kunia. Silently slicing the wire, I stood up pulling my pants up.

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, just give me a minute."Before he could do anything else I hit one of his pressure point. He fell to his knees going to the ground limp. I looked down at him to see his eyes moving which was a good sign.

"Well I'll be seeing you later Sasuke, but I got to run now. You should be able to move in about 12 hours. Enjoy your time." I said running in the opposite direction that Sasuke brought me. I ran and jump as fast as I could to get as much distance from Sasuke and I as possible. My best bet was to run to village call Konoha. It was closest and it had better security than anywhere else near by. I could feel my legs burning and my side hurting but that didn't stop me. I knew if I showed down it would give Sasuke a better chance of catching me. I stopped, leaning on a branch holding my side my breath was heavy.

"How did you get here so fast?" Sasuke stood on a branch in front of me. I knew he was fast but this on a whole nether level.

"You're making this harder then it has to be." I took a step back ready to run again. Before I could move he had me slammed into a tree my hands presses against the trunk trying to break free. Sasuke had one hand wrapped around my waist and the other gripping one of my breast. I gasped when he squeezed it.

"Wh-What are you doing?" I said a bit fearful. He pressed himself into me more, I felt a bump in his pants. He slid his hand down more to my slit and started rubbing me through my pants. He moved my hair and kissed the nape of my neck before his one hand went back to my breast.

"Sas-Sasuke... Stop it... right now." I said slowly, it didn't stop him. He slid his hand into my pants and rubbed my clit.

"No!" I let out an audible moan before holding it back. He gripped my chin and turned my head towards him. He kissed me, nibbling on my bottom lip. Trying to get away I bit hard on his lip. Ripping his hands away from gripping this bottom lip I lost my balance on the branch and fell over. I landed hard on the ground. The wind was knocked out of me. Coughing I rolled over onto my stomach. I got up on my hands and knees trying to get up. I couldn't get up so I started to crawl away. I heard Sasuke jump and land on the ground. I watched his legs walk past me going in front. I stopped when I reached him. He bet down and roughly grabbed my chin, I whimpered as he pulled my face up with such force. I could see a nice bloody spot on his lip where I bit down.

"You see what you did to me? If it happens again you'll regret it when we get back to Orochimaru's." I shivered at the thought of what Sasuke could get Orochimaru to do to me. I nodded in understanding. There was no way out of it. He was stronger and faster than me and he had a great authority at the hideouts.

-Lemon Begins-

I held back tears as he pushed me on my back. He attacked my neck right away. I could feel him sucking, I knew there was going to be a hickey there soon. He placed a couple more before he started to undo the sash that held my kimono together. He slid my kimono open and look at me. He ran his hand down to stomach to my shorts. He pulled them off me throwing them somewhere in the small clearing.

"Take it off." He ordered. I sat up a bit taking the kimono off my shoulders. He grabbed the rest and threw it with my short. I kept my eyes closed my head turned away from him as he fondled my chest. His hands slid behind my back and unhooked my bra with ease. My arm shoot up and cover my chest from view.

"No..."He said in a low husky tone. He grabbed my arms and pulled them down to my sides. The went down and grabbed my panties sliding them down to my knees. His hand slid between the legs and rubbed while his mouth and another hand player with my breast. He licked, sucked, pull, and twisted. I put my hands on his shoulder, accidentally pushing his already open shirt down. He lifted himself up and pulled his shirt out of his obi throwing it out of the way. He undid the tie and let it fall to the ground his sword going with it. The blue cloth that was also being held up fell as well. The bulge in his pants grew noticeable.

Sasuke stood up and motioned me to sit up. I did just as I was told. He let his pant fall to the ground along with his boxers. In front of me he was hard and the tip was red. I gulped looking at him. I knew what he wanted me to do. I grabbed it and started stroking him. I didn't dare look up to see him peering down on me.

"Put it in your mouth." He said putting his hand on the back on my head. I slid it into my mouth, I pushed it back as far it could go without choking me before bobbing my head. Sasuke moved my head faster. Soon he was making me deep throat him. He swelled up more as time went on. When he started throbbing I tried to pull back but he kept my head where it was. His juices spilled into my mouth over flowing it. When I finally pulled away he continues to release letting it him my face and chest. I coughed out what was in my mouth. I looked up at him, he was still hard. He went behind me and pushed me over so I was on my hands and knees. I felt his finger go over my entrance. He ran his tongue over my clit, his finger penetrated me moving back and added another finger doing extending them inside me. I let out a groan when he did this. I let my front go onto the ground. He kept moving them soon to was fast and hard. My moans were low but Sasuke could hear them. I felt the pit in my stomach collapsed and white filled my eyes.I gripped the grass beneath me as I came. Letting my bottom fall to the ground I heard Sasuke chuckle behind me.

"Came already. We are far from finished Kumiko." He whisper in my ear. His hot breath made me shiver. I rolled over on my back as Sasuke went between my legs. I looked down as he positioned himself at my entrance. He made a quick thrust entering my.I let out a moan. He was big but not too big. He started thrusting at a moderate pace. Soon he started going faster.

"So-So deep!"I moaned out as he started going faster. He quietly grunted with each thrust. Beads of sweat started to form on both of our bodies. His thrust became more rapid, I could feel him throbbing inside me. I yelled out when I felt Sasuke release inside me. Our breath was heavy for a few minutes. He pulled out he laid down next me. Finally done, or so I thought. I rolled over to my side, Sasuke got up and grabbed one of my legs lifting it up. He squatted down and inserted himself into me.

"How-?" I was cut off by a powerful thrust. He continued this for a while until he pulled out. He went behind me and pulled my leg up again entering me from time he went faster.

"Sasuke!" I moaned out loudly, I felt the pit in my stomach build up again. I tried to hold it back for as long as I could. I felt my walls tighten around Sasuke as I came. He let out a loud groan of pleasure as he spilled his third round of seeds in me.

"To-Too much. Please stop." I panted out. My body felt weak and tired from the constant fucking.

"I already said we are far from done Kumiko." He grabbed my hips pulling them up into the air. I could feel so his cum exit me as he positioned me. I was so weak I couldn't even lift upper body up. I just let him carry on with him business. How could he not be done yet? He cam so many time. I whimpered when he came inside once more. Tears brimmed my eyes. I didn't want this to begin with.

"How much more?" I ask laying on the ground. "Until I'm done." He answered. Who knew when that would be. He lifted me up and placed me on top of him. I grabbed his shaft which was covered in juices and cum oozing of the tip and put it by my hole. Lowering myself on him, I moaned. I went at a slow pace moving my hips. Sasuke didn't like it, he started thrust his hips into my pelvic. I leaned back supporting myself on the ground as the thrust violently up. My lip were red and swollen. Each thrust hit them causing yet another pit in my stomach. It felt like my body purely exploded as Sasuke rode out a few more thrust before cumming inside once more. I flung myself onto Sasuke's body both of us panting hard. I smiled a bit when I felt him go soft inside me. My eyes closed as I drifted to sleep

- Lemon end -

I was shoved to the floor of the cave Orochimaru calls his lair. His snake like eyes bearing down me. Sasuke stood by Orochimaru's side like the dog he was. Orochimaru let out a chuckle getting my attention back to him.

"It's such a shame. Your were such a great pawn though I say that chasing you down as an extremely amazing task indeed. But you must face your punishment now." He rose from his seat and walked towards me. I bent my head down with my eyes closed waiting. When nothing happened I opened my eyes. Sasuke was in front of me.

"Leave her alive." Sasuke demanded, his sharigan blazing. Orochimaru chuckled before turning and heading back to his seat.

"Very well Sasuke. She is now your responsibility." Sasuke reached down a lifted me up. We headed out of the room entering the dark hallway.

"Why did you save me?" He turned around pulling me into him placing his lips on mine.

"Shut up and be grateful that your still alive." He continued to pull me down the hall until we came to my room where he shoved me in.

"You're going to be staying here, you may not leave unless I give you permission." He said sternly before cutting the ropes that bound my wrist.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled rubbing my sore wrist. He smirk seeing my uncaring attitude. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"If even try to escape then I'm going to have to repeat what I did last time to you." He whispered in my ear laying light kisses on my neck. His hands when to my shoulder and ran down my arms intertwining our fingers together. I let out a small groan when he did this.

"You have no idea how long waited to do that to you." He growled in my ear. I gripped his fingers tighter. He pulled away and headed out the door without another word.


End file.
